


Since When Are Halos Kinky?

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Gabriel, Established Relationship, Halo Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wakes up with a halo, its not hard to guess where he got it from.  The surprise isn't so much that it's there - the surprise is what it DOES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When Are Halos Kinky?

“Um… what’s with the headgear Sammy?” Dean said, trying and failing to hold in his laughter.  Sam raised an eyebrow at him, moving over to where he could see himself in the mirror.  “Halloween was last month, you’re a little late.”

“Where the hell did this come from?”  Sam asked, turning to his brother in confusion.  Dean shrugged, arms crossed over his chest.

A few inches about Sammy’s head hovered a golden, glowing angel halo. 

Dean experimentally ran a hand through the air between the halo and the top of Sam’s head running into no obstructions.  Sam reached up to touch it, surprised to find it was not only solid, but felt like it was humming.  It vibrated gently at his touch, but not in an unpleasant way.

“Is it… connected to you?  Like, if I grabbed a hold of it would it hurt you?”  Dean asked, Sam shrugging before leaning down slightly to give him a better angle.  Grinning he reached out and grabbed it, pulling.  Sam hissed slightly, knocking Dean’s hands aside.  “Okay, so its connected.  At least know you know, right?”

“How the hell would I have gotten… shit.”  Sam sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  “Gabriel, I’ll bet you anything.  That cheeky, short…”

“Who are you calling short?”  Dean cursed, less than three minutes later picking up his keys and leaving before the angel could poof him somewhere naked just to get rid of him for a few hours.  Gabriel stood in front of Sam with his hands on his hips, his smile vaguely cheeky.  “Just because you’re a moose it doesn’t mean I’m short.  I’m a perfectly normal sized man.  You’re just a giant.”

“Enough about that, what’s the deal with THIS?” Sam asked, pointing angrily at the halo.  Snapping his fingers Gabriel disappeared, Sam swallowing as he felt the angel’s hot breath on the back of his neck a few moments later.  Suddenly a pulse of electric pleasure shot down his spine, Gabriel grabbing him by the waist to keep him from falling forward off the bed and onto the floor.  “What… was that?”

“Just me, playing with your halo.”  Gabe chuckled, running a finger lazily around its rim.  Sam bit his lip, his face going red as another hot stab of pleasure washed over him.  “Thought you might like to try it.”

“You know I’m willing to try lots of things, but I would have preferred you ASKED me first.”  Sam said, his indignation only slightly real.  He didn’t complain about his boyfriend’s impatience as he snapped his fingers and made their clothes melt away.  As long as Gabe didn’t take his hand away from that halo, Sam was willing to go along with just about anything.  “It was a little weird waking up with a halo.”

“Sure, like you asked me before you tied me up last week?”  Gabe whispered in his ear, biting down on the lobe as he gave a particularly slow drag of his fingers over the halo, Sam’s back arching as he let out a moan.  “Last time I checked, you didn’t exactly ask me before you handcuffed me to the bed posts.”

“You liked it and you know it.”  Sam said, biting his lip to keep from moaning again.  Gabriel flipped them over, crawling on top of Sam without letting his hand ever leave the halo.

“And you like this.”  Gabe grinned, twisting his fingers in a way that made the hunter under him go cross eyed.

“Fine, you win… just stop teasing me okay?”  Sam grinned, reaching up to his boyfriend.  “From now on, no questions.  I’ll be your guinea pig, but no more teasing.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear Sammich.”

His grip tightened on the halo.


End file.
